nick_and_judy_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Judy Wilde
Judy Wilde (aka Judy Hopps formerly) is a 24-year old female rabbit and the heroine of Zootopia. She works in the ZPD as one of its finest officers along with Nick Wilde, her husband. Backstory Judy was born to a family of 275 siblings, with Stu and Bonnie Hopps as her parents in Bunnyburrow. Whereas other rabbits in that town mostly stuck to farm life and growing large families, Judy had something different in mind. She had a dream to make the world around them a better place by becoming a cop and protecting the city. Many people ridiculed her dream, including her childhood bully Gideon Grey, who caused her to have a prejudice against foxes through the years, but she didn´t give up. Judy eventually became an officer in the ZPD after she completed her training, where she soon ended up in her first adventure to save the missing 14 predators in Zootopia. It was during this journey when she met the fox conman Nick Wilde, who helped her solve the case. The two didn´t get along at first, yet eventually discovered how they weren't that different in the end. Nick helped Judy overcome her prejudices and learn responsibility along the way as the two found out the mastermind behind the case. The day was saved, and Nick Wilde became Judy´s partner in the force. Yet their story wasn´t over yet. The quest to solve the Nighthowler Crisis had deepened the friendship between the two so much that they begun to care more about each other and put their needs before themselves. Judy also discovered that she was quite attracted to the handsome fox much to her surprise, and vice versa. Even though they were of different species and partners in the force, both of them were willing to take their relationship further, for they needed each other so much. After being in the force for half a year, Nick asked Judy out during her birthday, and that began two great years in a loving relationship. It reached its peak later when the two were at their most successful in their careers, which was when Nick proposed to Judy. She married him and became Mrs. Judy Wilde, the first and only rabbit in his family. The doe was also promoted to the Chief of the ZPD, where she worked for 15 years before retiring. It was during this time that she and Nick adopted their first child, a vixen kit named Bianca Wilde. Trivia - Judy was the first actual small mammal in the ZPD police force. It was due to her success that many others of her kind started to join it and become cops, from raccoons to mice. - She used to date a couple of male rabbits years before her academy training, but they turned out badly. Nick was the first male she was ever genuinely interested in though. - Judy has tried out a lot of hobbies during her spare time, ranging from usual ones like baking and reading to more unusual stuff like fencing and belly dancing. Whereas Nick is a better marksman, Judy´s fighting skills lie more on the melee side, especially since she is the more athletic one of the duo. - Her closest friends in the city are Gazelle, Mrs. Otterton, Clawhauser and Flash. Nick is also in good terms with all of them. - She loves eating anything with carrots and kale. Judy cannot resist smoothies or chocolate either. - Her and Nick´s first date ever was at a romantic restaurant called Mother Nature, which was where her parents did the same years ago. - Some time after they started dating, Judy let Nick move in with her to the Grand Pangolin Arms apartment. When they got married, they got a new home from the outskirts of Bunnyburrow. It´s a short ride to Zootopia from there. - Pink, purple and red are Judy´s favorite colors, which show in the outfits and jewelry she wears at times. Nick also agrees that those colors look the best on her. Primroses are her favorite flowers. - Despite her tough and sometimes sassy exterior, Judy is really a very sweet rabbit with a heart of gold. She is very good with children, and a real romantic at heart, although she shows the latter side only to Nick. - What she really loves and respects about Nick is his loyalty and selflessness. Judy adores how caring and understanding he always is to her, and how he always helps and comforts her when she´s having a bad time. She also thinks he is the most adorable male mammal she has ever come across, and unlike many rabbits, doesn't mind Nick using the word "cute" on her either. Officer_Hopps.jpg|The beautiful heroine herself. Nickholdingacarrot.jpg|Nick Wilde, the love of her life. Beautifuljudysmile.jpg|Judy driving on her greatest case. Judylookingatnickwithlove.png|The day Nick Wilde became her partner. Judyinherpajamas.png|Judy in her pajamas, wishing Nick a good night. Sleepingbunnybeauty.jpg|She thinks of Nick every night, even when he´s not present. Category:WildeHopps Category:The Wilde Family Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Canon characters